


Good Use.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels), SorchaR



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Desk fucking, Kink, M/M, Office Sex, Orgasm Control, PWP, RP Style, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorchaR/pseuds/SorchaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more to them than meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Use.

lannamichaels: Love the fic, but is it just me, or does 00Q make it seem like it's an AU where Q is a 00?

sorchar: Hahaha you're right.

 

* * *

 

M!Q: I could be a 00 if I *wanted.* I just don't like field work. Too much flying involved.

M!M: Yeah? Prove it. *hands him a gun* Remember, this isn't a video game. You don't have unlimited bullets.

M!Q: *snorts, aims and drills through the target, not as good as James but better than some of the other field agents* No, but you'd be surprised how they can improve your aim. *looks at the gun* Where did you get this gun? We damn sure didn't issue anything this old. Did you steal it from a museum?

M!M: Did you expect me to waste something *good* on my quartermaster's flights of fancy?

M!Q: *rolls his eyes* Because, yes, a gun can only be used once and then it disintegrates. If I'd known we were going to be involved in a pissing contest, I'd have brought my weapon.

M!M: I didn't realize it was detachable. Something new to share, Q?

M!Q: *smirks* Really, sir, I don't think such comments are appropriate in the workplace.

M!M: Oh? *leans in close to his ear* A 00 should be able to... perform... no matter the distraction.

M!Q: *delightful shiver slides down his back* I didn't say it was a distraction. I said it was inappropriate. You wouldn't want to invite...censure so soon after taking up your new position, would you?

M!M: *nibbles gently on Q's neck* Q, I am confident that you would blow up my office using only the contents of your bottom desk drawer before you would censure me. And need I mention the contents of said desk drawer?

M!Q: *gives a soft, rough moan, head falling to one side* Been snooping, sir? I suppose you must stay in practice somehow. *fingers curl around the edge of his desk*

M!M: Practice makes perfect. *grins and presses up against Q's back* I do strive for perfection. As should we all, don't you agree?

M!Q: Oh, definitely. For Queen and country. *turns and kisses M hard* And occasionally for purely selfish reasons.

M!M: *kisses him hard* And who are you thinking of now? Queen and Country? Or of me?

M!Q: *laughs and threads his hands into M's hair* I'm not quite so kinky as to have a thing for the Queen, darling. *kisses him again* And I have never yet had to follow the old advice of "lie back and think of England" in your bed.

M!M: Mmm, good. I would be very disappointed if you had. I'm glad I don't have to spank that out of you.

M!Q: *laughs and kisses him again* No, you're not. You adore spanking me and you know it.

M!M: *grins* You see right through me, dear Q.

M!Q: Of course I do. *kisses him again, presses the button to lock the door to his office* Oh, dear, look what I've done. Hopefully I'll realize soon that the door is locked.

M!M: Naughty. I do hope no one is waiting. *smirks* Take down your trousers, Q.

M!Q: *undoes his belt and fly and lets his trousers drop to reveal that he's not wearing any underwear*

M!M: *runs his hand across Q's ass* Even naughtier. Do you do this every day, Q? Or only when you're meeting with me?

M!Q: *purrs and arches into the touch* Well, sir, I don't always know when we'll meet, and I do like to be prepared.

M!M: Are you? Prepared? If I thrust into you right now, what would I find?

M!Q: Since we did have an appointment scheduled, and we don't always have much time, I took the liberty. You'll find me quite ready for you. 

M!M: Good boy. Remind me to increase your budget. *unzips his trousers* 

M!Q: *laughs and turns back around, grasping the desk and thrusting his arse out* You make it sound like a business transaction.

M!M: Nonsense. I know you. Eager slut, you'd bend over at the drop of a bladed hat.

 

* * *

 

Q just laughs over his shoulder. "As I told James once, we don't go in for all the gadgets anymore." He lifts his arse a little in invitation. "Really, sir, how long does it take to get your prick out?"

"You know exactly how long it is," M says. He rolls his sleeves up and then starts pressing his thumbs into Q's ass. "And one day," he murmurs, "you are going to make yourself a vibrator I can control from my watch."

Q throws his head back, moaning deep in his throat. "What makes you think I haven't already? Perhaps I'm saving it for Christmas."

"I'll look for it beneath the tree," M promises. He's sure that if Q hasn't, then he'll manage to put one together. Q's such a good boy. He does hate to disappoint.

Q squirms a little. "I'd advise you to open it in private." 

M slips a third finger into Q's ass and twists. "Are you sure, dear boy? Are you sure you don't want any of your other favorites to see?"

Q grins over his shoulder. "No. Just between you and me."

M smirks. He kicks Q's legs a little further apart and thrusts into him.

Q flings his head back and cries out, pushing back into the thrust. "Oh, yes, that's it. Please."

Q's so beautiful when he's falling apart around M's cock. M reaches a hand and grabs Q's cock. "You're not going to come until you're over my knee and crying for me. Remember that."

Q gives a breathy moan. "Yessir."

"Good boy," M says. He matches the rhythm of his strokes of Q's cock to his thrusts.

Q bites his lower lip, giving tiny moans with each thrust. "Nn, sir, that's lovely..."

M digs the fingers of his free hand into Q's hip. "Master," he prompts him softly, dangerously.

Q looks over his shoulder, eyebrows lifted, but he's more than willing to go that much further. "Master," he agrees, licking his lips.

M moans at hearing that and rewards Q by increasing his pace. He's going to fuck his boy raw and leave him aching for days.

Q lets his control slip, soft, needy noises rising from his throat to fill the air. "Master," he breathes again, liking the way it feels in his mouth.

M could get used to hearing that, hearing Q acknowledge his place breathlessly, needfully. He moves his hand up beneath Q's shirt and twists his nipples hard.

Q cries out harshly, shoving forward into M's hands. "God, yes...please, again..."

"Louder," M growls. "I want to hear you," and shoves in hard.

Q is happy to oblige, crying out again, letting the sound become a wail. "Your cock feels so good," he moans, pushing back. "I love it when you fuck me like this."

"I know," M says, "I know, boy." He scrapes his teeth along the back of Q's neck and then starts to suck. He's going to leave marks he wants everyone to be able to see.

"Please," Q gasps. "Please, sir...master..."

"Please what?" M asks.

"Fuck me, please, Sir, I need it..." Q's almost sobbing with need. "Need to come..."

"But you won't," M orders him. "Not until I let you." He bites down again into Q's neck before pulling back. There, that should leave a mark as good as a collar on his pet. He thrusts one last time into Q and comes, his fingers clenching hard around the base of Q's cock.

Q whimpers, but it's what he expected, and he just trembles in place.

M remains in place long enough to get his breathing back in order, then he pulls out slowly. "How do you feel, boy?" he asks.

"Empty," Q whispers. "Aching."

Excellent. Q's already bent over the desk, but not far enough. M grabs Q's hair and pushes him down, until the desk is taking all of Q's weight.

Q gasps, legs kicking out reflexively as he loses his balance briefly. "You said...over your lap..."

"Patience," M says. "Stay there." He steps back, taking a moment to appreciate how beautiful Q looks, fucked open and squirming for him, so desperate for him. M walks around to the other side of his desk and opens the hidden drawer, pulling out a vibrator. "Consider this a preview of Christmas," he tells Q.

Q stares at it and licks his lips. "That's a good model," he says faintly. "Well-made. Reliable."

"Well-endowed, too," M adds. Fucking Q always puts him in a good mood. "Would I leave you aching and empty?" he asks and slowly starts to insert the vibrator.

"No, sir, you wouldn't." Q sighs softly as the vibrator slides in, lifting his ass a little to meet it. "You're always quite considerate."

"And you're beautifully responsive," M tells him. He pets Q's hair with one hand while the other gets the vibrator in fully and turns it on.

Q lifts his head into the petting with a sigh. He loves when M is tender and dominant at once. "Oh, God, thank you, Sir."

"You've been very good," M tells him. He gives Q's hair one final tug and then moves to sit down behind his desk. "Over my lap now."

Q lays himself over M's lap with a shaky little sigh, bottom tipped up as high as he can get it and body trembling as the vibrator buzzes inside him.

"So beautiful," M murmurs. He strokes Q's ass gently, then pulls back and delivers the first smack hard.

Q cries out, body going rigid for just a moment, and then he relaxes again, shuddering a little. "Thank you, sir," he breathes.

M presses his thumb against the vibrator, teasing playfully, before giving Q five more in quick succession.

Q's gone from trembling to shaking, and he's getting gloriously fuzzy-minded. "Sir, oh, yes..."

"Talk to me," M says, rubbing the red marks, "how close are you?"

"So close," Q whimpers, craning his neck awkwardly around so that he can rub his cheek against M's thigh. "Please, so close I can taste it..."

"Ten more, pet," M says. "And then you can come. And I want to hear you."

"Yessir," Q replies, swallowing. "Loud and clear."

"Good boy. I'm going to count them for you," M says, and does, making each one of them as hard as he can. He's not going to make this easy.

And Q loves it, loves that M doesn't treat him as something breakable. He cries out with every blow, legs kicking shamelessly and tears rolling down his face. He loves it, loves every moment.

And he's so beautiful. M can never get enough. "Ten," he says, then puts his hand on the back of Q's neck gently as a reminder. "You may come for me now."

The hand on the back of his neck is just perfect. Q's hips hitch, rubbing his cock against M's leg, and he comes, sobbing and clinging to M as best he can in this position. "Thank you, Sir," he gasps, shuddering all over. "God, thank you..."

"My beautiful, obedient boy," M murmurs. He could never get enough of this, could never get enough of Q falling apart on top of him, of taking Q apart. He turns the vibrator off, but leaves it where it is.

Q nuzzles against M's thigh. "Yours," he agrees. "Please, Sir, can I sit in your lap now?"

M always feels oddly pleased when Q asks this. "Of course you may," he says.

Wincing a little as the vibrator shifts inside him, Q shifts until he's curled up in M's lap, arms around his neck and head tucked against his chest. He thinks maybe he's in love with M, but he thinks it's probably better not to vocalize it. Whatever they have here, it's a delicate balance, and he doesn't want to do anything to upset it.

M kisses Q's forehead. "Such a good boy," he murmurs. He never lets Q forget it. His quartermaster keeps them all safe and alive with every breath he takes, and M will never let him forget how valued and appreciated he is. That Q looks lovely over M's desk, that Q submits beautifully, is mere icing.

"Your good boy," Q agrees, playing with M's shirtfront and tie. He sighs and closes his eyes, intent on savoring this rare moment of peace while they have it.

M smiles indulgently, carding his fingers through Q's hair. "My good boy," he whispers.


End file.
